


Be Mine Tonight

by raidelle



Series: Raidelle's Alphabet Prompts [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: He has always been hers, Nyx realizes as he dances with Crowe at Ignis and Gladio's wedding.





	Be Mine Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/gifts).



> The prompt chosen was **Yours** for Crownyx.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this one. And please let me know what you think! :)

“May I have this dance?”

Nyx looked down in surprise at the hand Ignis Scientia-Amicitia was offering him, then huffed a small laugh. “I don’t dance,” he said.

Ignis only raised his eyebrows at that, clearly reminding Nyx of the many times they’ve gone out drinking and dancing with friends.

“I don’t do waltzes, Ignis,” Nyx insisted.

“Did you know that it’s bad luck to refuse a groom on his wedding day?” Ignis told him, as if quoting from a history book.

“Okay, I’m pretty sure you just made that up,” Nyx said skeptically.

Shoulders clad in silver-gray silk lifted in an elegant shrug. “What I say goes. It’s my wedding night, after all,” Ignis countered and Nyx couldn’t argue with that.

“Now come. My husband is stealing the spotlight with your beautiful date,” Ignis said, tilting his head toward the dance floor, where Gladio had just twirled Crowe into a series of tight turns that sent her dress fluttering around her knees. Crowe’s giddy, tipsy laughter floated toward them, making Nyx’s lips curve into a smile and his heart beat double time.

With a knowing look, Ignis reached for Nyx’s hand and pulled him up to stand. “Let’s show them up, shall we?”

Nyx heaved a put-upon sigh for show. “Only for you, Ignis. Only for you.”

Ignis just laughed and put his right hand on Nyx’s left shoulder blade, assuming the lead. Nyx followed comfortably, allowing himself to be swept into a wide, graceful arc.

A couple more steps and turns and Ignis had maneuvered them beside Gladio and Crowe. Nyx had a feeling that this was the goal all along.

“Hello, husband mine,” Ignis said to Gladio, before leading Nyx into a natural spin turn.

“Hi, babe,” Gladio replied, dipping Crowe into a tango swoop.

“Hey, handsome!” Crowe said brightly. There was a flush in her cheeks that made her glow and Nyx was struck speechless by her beauty, strong and yet soft all at once.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he said when he at last found his voice.

Ignis led them into a reverse turn this time and just when they were about to meet again in the closed position, Ignis let go of his hand. Behind them, Gladio had led Crowe into a mirror image of their spin.

When he stopped turning, Nyx found himself face to face with Crowe. “Hey, handsome,” she said again, much more subdued this time.

Stealing a glance at Ignis and Gladio, Nyx found the newlyweds heading toward the refreshments table. Both men plucked a flute of champagne, which they then used to give him smug salutes. Sneaky, graceful, coordinated bastards, Nyx thought.

But he couldn't bring himself to care too much. Not when Crowe was looking up at him with those liquid eyes that made him want to fall on his knees. Gods, the things this woman did to him.

“Care to dance?” Nyx said instead, offering his hand in an echo of Ignis’s earlier gesture.

The band struck a new song just as Crowe took his hand. It was an ancient melody, filled with hope and love, and though he didn’t care much for it most of the time, Nyx found it was rather apt for this moment.

_I see trees of green_  
_Red roses, too_  
_I see them bloom_  
_For me and you_

“And I think to myself…” Nyx sang along, his voice a low hum on Crowe’s ear.

“I didn’t know you can sing,” Crowe murmured, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Nyx twirled her once before answering. “Only on special occasions. And only for people I like.”

“Oh yeah? So you like me then?” Crowe teased.

“A little,” he replied with a half smile.

A lot, Nyx wanted to say. I like you a lot. I love you, even.

_The bright blessed day_  
_And the dark sacred night_

Nyx spun her away this time and when Crowe came back to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer on instinct, and he belatedly realized how very, very stupid that move was. They ended up close enough to share breaths, her warm brown eyes holding both a question and an answer.

They’d been dancing around the subject ever since that first night they’d fallen into each other’s arms and into Nyx’s rickety old bed -- what were they to each other, really? They had agreed that they didn’t need or want any labels, but that was before Nyx had found himself falling inescapably in love.

He wondered if it would be right to tell her now, surrounded by music and flowers and the love of their friends, that he had been hers for a while now, and would be hers until she decided that she did not want him anymore. He wondered if she would walk away or pull him closer.

But tonight is for Ignis and Gladio, and he would not ruin it for them with his maudlin thoughts and the possibility of his heartbreak. So instead, he traced a knuckle down a wine-flushed cheek and tucked a stray strand of silky brown hair behind her ear.

“And I think to myself…” he heard her sing soft and low, as she leaned her head on his chest and sighed happily.

_What a wonderful world._

And for tonight, it truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on Tumblr! I'm raidelle there, too. :)


End file.
